


nothing better than this

by chromoskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this cause i was bored, lots of metaphors, minho pls you're gonna make me cry from the warmth that i can feel from here, soft morning, soongi doongi dori get mentioned, there's two bunnies that are unamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromoskies/pseuds/chromoskies
Summary: Minho wakes up knowing the world couldn't stand a chance against him and Jisung.





	nothing better than this

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a really soft mood and wanted to write something.  
first fic you guys!!!  
its so soft like tooth rotting like the tags suggested, so like get comfy.  
this is super short, sorry about that.  
i am working on a longer fic so no worries on that end  
Anyways! enough about me!  
Enjoy :)

Minho remembers. 

He remembers when he said I love you to him on one rainy day in the middle of autumn. He remembers not reacting, unknowing if he felt the same. Yet, he said it back. 

He remembers holding him close while he waited for him to wake up after he’d gotten into an accident. He remembers clutching onto his hand as if his own life depended on it. Like, if he let go and became the coldest of winter nights, Minho would crumble with him. 

Minho remembers him wake up, and the overjoyed feeling he felt that bubbled up on his chest. And, that’s when he decides he loves him too.

Minho remembers the moments he didn’t want to let go of the boy because it would seem like he would just freeze up and vanish if he did.

And now, he sees and he feels the bright smile plastered on his face, as he wakes up early in the morning, just to see his face. So peaceful and seemingly so out of this world. 

Minho remembers a lot but he sees a lot more. 

Knowing that he knows that the only place he could be is in the arms of the boy that to this day, makes his heart flutter and makes him feel like he’s soaring higher than the skies above. Like, he owned the entire universe and he owned it with him. 

He wakes up each day feeling like the world wouldn’t survive if it weren’t for Jisung and him. 

Minho wakes up knowing that whatever happens, he has Jisung, his husband(he coos at the name), and their three cats and two bunnies, that he’ll be fine.

He gets to see the stars shine brighter and the moon seem less lonely with him by his side. He gets to feel the stars watching him in Jisung’s eyes when he stares at him as if he’s the only thing in the world that could save it, that he was the most beautiful thing that had ever been born on this planet.

He gets to be selfish with him and he gets to be himself. He gets to be complete with him because it seemed like their pieces fit enough that they could be almost perfect together, but always staying independent from each other. 

He knows that they depend on each other when they can’t bear it alone because you’re never supposed to bear things along. He knows that Jisung will be here whenever he falls down to help him stand back up. To be his courage and strength when he runs short on his own. 

He knows everything that he should.

Minho lives his life knowing that this is what he wants and nothing more. Just these silent mornings, memories and his home. Just the warmth of knowing and living in his own story with Jisung to be the one that other’s stories portray to be the sun to his moon.

And, he decides, nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was gonna be tooth rotting.  
we're all whipped for han jisung let's be honest.  
leave kudos or comments if u want to!  
i didn't d my best nor did i beta read this so just accept this.


End file.
